


Can You Help Me?

by russianmango



Series: 30 in 30 [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Accusation: It’s not that he’s accused of doing stupid shit that bothers Pat the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Help Me?

It’s not that he’s accused of doing stupid shit that bothers Pat the most. He went to Madison to have fun, not to get into trouble. And frankly, Pat doesn’t care what the media says about him.

What does hurt is seeing the look of fear in Jon’s eyes as he tells ~~the camera~~ Pat that he’s there for him and that the team supports him. It’s like Jon fears Pat’s hit the point of no return. Actual tears sting his eyes as he wonders if Jon really thinks he hurt that girl or if the statement means something else.

The struggles that Pat is going through have nothing to do with parties or alcohol – maybe alcohol, but not partying. It’s a little bit of home-sickness and a little bit of getting his heart ripped out that’s making him so depressed that he wants to smash a whiskey bottle in his own face. His fingers grip the bottle for a moment and then release.

Pat spends the rest of the day in bed listening to Jon’s message. If only he had the guts to call him.


End file.
